Hello Again Boys
by Kit19
Summary: Shi, a dangerous assassin programme with a mood to match is out for blood, but whose? And what connection has she got to the Twins?


'Hello again boys.'  
  
Written by Shi, we came up with the fight scene together in a chat, as you probably will already know. The reason I'm posting it is because Shi didn't get any reviews when she posted it on her account and took it down so I talked to her and we decided that I could post it on my account in hopes of more replies. So, if you do choose to review, direct it to Shi please.  
  
Without further ado, I give you Shi's fic . . .  
  
Disclaimer: yep, you guessed it - I don't own the Matrix, make any money from this etc etc.If I did, I would be laughing at what a genius I am, while raking in the money.which I am not, I might add. All the characters belong to whoever thought up the Matrix (I'm not even gonna TRY and spell their name!), except for Shi (who is me) and my friend Kit. In other words, don't bother suing, I'm not making any money and you'll not get any cos I've got none to give! Ha!  
  
Author's note: this fic is literally a typed up version of a random AIM chat between myself and Kit, which is still going on.so there'll probably be more yet! But we both seem to have saved the chat (which is literally just the fight from when they reach the Merovingian's hallway, and both gone away and separately based fics on it.so it'll be interesting to see exactly how they work out!! Can't wait to read yours Kit!!!  
  
"Hello again boys." The voice from behind Kit and the Twins was cold and dangerous. All three turned as one. "Shi." both twins said together. Shi smiled a truly malicious smile. There was no trace of amusement on the Twin's faces.  
  
"What do you want?" One asked coldly. "Who is she?" Kit asked at the same time. She could see that the Twins knew her, and that they didn't appear to be friends. Shi took a step forward, "Now, now. Is that any way to greet your little sister?"  
  
Silence hung in the air for a moment.  
  
"Sister?!" Kit exclaimed. "You guys have a sister!?" Two ignored Kit's comment. "You stopped being our sister a long time ago Shi." "When your programme corrupted." One finished. "Oh now that's such a harsh way to put it." Shi put on a mock pout. "Think of it as.I found my.'individuality'." Shi looked at each of the Twins in turn. "Well? Are you going to tell the poor girl, or am I?" When neither answered, Shi explained for Kit. "When the Twins were first written, they were actually triplets. I was the third." Kit was wondered how the woman standing in front of her could possibly be the same as 'her' twins - she looked nothing like them! "I did look like them, once." Shi explained, and she reverted back to her original design for a second, then back to her own look. It happened so fast that Kit wasn't 100% sure that she had actually seen it.  
  
One second there had been a tall woman with shoulder length choppy black hair and green eyes, wearing a black halterneck top, red flares and black boots, along with a long black coat trimmed with fake silver fur around the end of the sleeves and the hood; the next minute there stood a very much female version of the Twins. Everything was the same, even her hair, in long white dreadlocks. Then a moment later, she had reverted to the way she had looked before.  
  
"You see, I wasn't happy. While they," she indicated the Twins, "may be happy to simply take orders from the Merovingian, I was not. Why should I not have freedom?" I decided. And one day, I found I was able to alter my programme as I chose. I soon became very much my own woman. When the Merovingian found out what I had done, he immediately ordered my deletion." Shi smiled briefly, remembering. "Luckily for me, he no longer had any direct control over my programme. He even sent these two to stop me." Shi smiled and looked at the Twins. "But that's beside the point. The point is, I am still here, and my friends and I have one objective." Shi pulled out her pistol.  
  
"To dispose of the Two."  
  
--  
  
Kit ducked behind the Twins, then suddenly remembered that if Shi fired at them, they would phase, and she would be hit. Shi had found the three of them in a large coffee-house, one of the ones with big sofas and comfy chairs. Kit ducked behind a nearby sofa. She heard Shi fire at the Twins - they had obviously phased, as the bullets ploughed into the sofa she was hiding behind. "Hmm.guess that's not gonna work." She heard Shi say offhandedly. Shi put her pistol away as Kit peeked over the top of a now bullet riddled sofa.  
  
"I've got no quarrel with you guys - this time." Shi told the Twins. "I only want the Two." "We can't let you have her." One replied. ".you'll have to kill us first." Two finished.  
  
Shi sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. She saw Kit come out from behind the sofa. Shi thought it odd that her brothers appeared to have affection for a human - especially one that they should, by default, hate.  
  
"Well, if she is to have help, it is only fair that I also do. I believe you have already met my associate here." She stated as Smith stepped through the coffee-house door, followed by two of his clones. She was glad to see that Kit was looking afraid. Still, at least the numbers were even, if not quite fair.  
  
Shi notice Kit glaring at her, and glared back. The Twins seemed to be staring down the Smiths. Shi and the Smiths started advancing on their opponents.  
  
Shi reached inside her coat and pulled out a pair of deadly looking sais, three-pronged martial arts weapons, very effective in hand to hand combat. Shi had perfected her skill with these weapons. Beside her, the Smith's reached for their guns and started firing at the Twins, while Shi kept her attention on Kit. Kit reached for her own gun, and aimed at Shi. Shi dived out of the way of Kit's fire, just in time. She would have stood her ground, but when she changed her programme, she had lost the ability to phase, and had never managed to get it back.  
  
The rogue assassin programme rose to her feet, and threw both sais at Kit, then took out her own gun. Kit ducked the sais and fired again, trying to edge towards the cover of the sofa again, as Shi was now firing back and closing in. Shi could see that Kit was going to try and defend herself by being the one doing the attacking. Well it worked in theory, but then, in theory, there weren't another 20 Smiths waiting outside.which there actually were.  
  
Kit saw the Smiths enter and decided there was nothing to do but run. Half of the Smiths followed Kit, while the others took on the Twins, who were still busy with their first two, and had tried to go to Kit's aid when the other Agents entered. Shi stood back and watched, smiling. Kit hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, and had now come up against a dead end. 'Only one thing for it.' She thought as she carried on running, up the wall and backflipped over the Smiths, landing behind them. Remembering that the Twins were trying to handle 12 Smiths, she ran to their side, with the 10 pursuing her hot on her heels.  
  
Kt called across to the Twins, "Listen, One, Two, this is between me and Shi, so get out while you still can." They both started to protest - after all, who knew better than them what Shi was capable of? And couple that with 22 agents. "Please?!" Kit pleaded. The Twins reluctantly phased through the floor to safety, while Kit turned to Shi and the 22 Smith's surrounding her. Shi just smiled sweetly at Kit.  
  
"Time to die." Kit whispered to herself. "Your funeral." Shi replied. "I think not, my friend." Kit replied, hoping she sounded more confident than she was, and throwing in a glare for good measure.  
  
Shi retrieved her pair of sais from the wall behind her. "No guns. Let's make this.'interesting'."  
  
Kit straightened her red sunglasses, "Sure, why not? Let's get this over with." "If you want." "It ends tonight."  
  
Hmm.only one single rebel against 23 programmes, I think the odds are a bit against me. Kit thought frantically.  
  
To Kit's surprise, Shi told the Smiths to leave them to fight this out alone. They stepped back and gave the pair room.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your butt." Kit said. "Really." Shi wasn't in the least bit intimidated. In fact, she was radiating confidence. "Hell yeah." Kit was really warming up to the idea of fighting this person who, to be honest, was really starting to annoy her - she wasn't showing any emotions! "We shall see." Shi smiled and clicked her fingers. Instantly, they found themselves in the Merovingian's chateau hallway, with the double staircase and weapons all over the walls. The Smiths were gone. They were alone.  
  
Kit looked around. Not intimidated.NOT intimidated. she tried to convince herself. Shi grinned at her evilly. I am soooo dead. Kit thought as Shi ran at Kit, aiming a kick at her midsection.  
  
Kit ducked Shi's kick. Shi stepped back - she still held her sais, and now aimed a blow to Kit's neck with the handle. "Hey! Ow!" Kit couldn't help crying out. She knew she had to do something. OK.Let's see.weapons.weapons. Kit thought. She had to jump backwards quickly as Shi dropped and tried to take her off balance by sweeping her feet out from under her, and grabbed the first weapon that came to hand.  
  
Kit spun the wooden staff like a pro, doing her best to look menacing, which, to an extent, she did. Shi simply stood there and gave her a look that said, 'oh please.' She was not impressed. Putting away her sais, she picked up a very sharp looking sword, and waited for Kit to attack.  
  
Kit glared at Shi, and jumped down beside her, trying to hit her legs. Shi backflipped over the staff, landing beside Kit. As she landed, she kicked Kit in the back, sending her flying forward into the wall. She rebounded and landed in a heap on the floor.  
  
As Kit stood up and dusted herself off, she told Shi, "Lucky shot." "Really?" the assassin replied. Shi twirled the blade once and walked towards her prey. All of a sudden, Kit launched herself at Shi, who tried to dive out of the way. She was however, too close, and Kit impacted with her shoulder, sending her flying over the rail, down to the lower level.  
  
Kit flipped onto the banister, and watched Shi fall. When Shi looked up to where she had just fallen from on the second level, she found Kit standing there once more twirling the pole. The programme glared at Kit, who simply smiled and replied, "Lucky shot?", her voice dripping with sarcasm. Shi picked up the sword from where it had fallen beside her and jumped easily up the second level, landing beside Kit, "Sure."  
  
With a vicious movement, Shi brought the sword down towards Kit's head, but when Kit blocked it with the staff, the wooden pole snapped in two. Oh sh- Kit thought as she ducked to avoid having her head taken off. Diving through Shi's legs, she rolled to the opposite wall, where she grabbed nunchucks and turned to face Shi, who was now advancing on her once more.  
  
As Shi swung for Kit, the rebel swung the nunchucks to block her and watched in satisfaction as the blade shattered. Shi cursed and backflipped away, grabbing a handful of throwing knives from the other wall. "uh-oh." Kit whispered as she grabbed a nearby shield and threw it in front of her, at the same time as Shi threw the blades in rapid succession.  
  
Shi sighed. She'd never known such a difficult human to kill before. Taking a heavy looking metal club from the wall, she swung it at Kit, knocking both the weapons from the teenager's hands. Kit turned and ran down the steps, away from Shi, on the way picking up a long metal pole with a spiky end that she recognised from the second movie, she was sure it was the same one that Neo used to kill the Asian guy that wore white.  
  
Shi chased Kit, but was forced to jump across to the other staircase, narrowly missing being struck, when Kit turned and swung her new weapon towards her. Shi grabbed a sword from the wall she had just landed beside, and threw it across at Kit, who had now jumped across and was soon beside her again.  
  
Shi stabbed behind her with the sword she held as she ran up the stairs. Kit turned to the side, the sword grazing her cheek, and followed Shi up the stairs. As she chased Shi across the upper level, Shi jumped up, landing behind Kit, and stabbed at her again. There was only one choice for Kit: get stabbed, or jump. She jumped. A huge backflip to be exact, taking her right down to by the big double doors on the lower level.  
  
Shi dropped the sword. Jumping in a huge arc, drawing her dagger as she went, she landed right beside Kit. Kit put her hand up, motioning for Shi to wait. "Hold that thought." She said as she clicked her fingers and vanished. Shi blinked. That's a nice trick. She thought, wonder how she'll feel when I use it on her? Kit reappeared, holding an axe, and swinging it for Shi's neck. Shi ducked hurriedly, taken slightly off guard by the sudden attack. Blocking the axe with her dagger, causing it to stop dead in the air, Shi stood up and side kicked Kit, who flew back and slammed into the wall behind her. Kit raised her axe, aiming for Shi's neck again.  
  
Shi smiled and stood her ground, jumping to safety at the last moment. When she landed, she grabbed the axe handle. Kit promptly let go of the handle and punched Shi solidly on the jaw. Shi immediately swung at Kit with the axe. "Turnabout's fair play, after all." She murmured. Kit ducked, while the axe smashed into the wall, showering her with rubble and dust. "Speak for yourself, you're not the one sitting on the ground covered in dust."  
  
Shi left the axe, which had broken in two, and backflipped, picking up her dagger from the floor as she went. When she stopped, she looked at Kit and could have almost laughed. The girl did look funny, sitting there covered in rubble and dust. Shaking the thought aside, Shi ran at Kit, holding the dagger.  
  
As Kit stood up, she noticed Shi approaching. Not moving, she waited until the last possible second, and dodged to the left kicking Shi's back as she passed, making her smash into the wall. "Now you know how I felt." Kit laughed. Hmm, instant Karma she thought.  
  
Shi glared at Kit, who glared right back. Now that she was at least holding her own, and looking like she could possibly even win she was beginning to enjoy herself. That thought was literally knocked from her head, as Shi landed a solid roundhouse kick to her head. Kit's head snapped to the side with the force of the impact, as Shi dropped down, spinning and sweeping Kit's legs out from under her. As Kit hit the ground, Shi grabbed a sword and stood above her, holding against her throat. Kit looked up at the evil smirk on Shi's face. "Give up." "As if." Kit spat back, and kicked Shi's foot from under her, and while Shi regained her footing, Kit rolled out of danger. When Shi recovered, she immediately swung the blade at the teenager again. Kit ducked and looked for a nearby weapon.  
  
Shi ran at Kit with a dagger in one hand, and a sword in the other. When she got close enough, she stabbed at her with the dagger, while swinging towards her with the sword. Kit backflipped towards the stairs, while Shi chased her, attacking again. Kit wasn't fast enough this time, and got stabbed in the shoulder. Kit didn't stop, she just ran up the stairs, holding her shoulder, and headed for the back wall. Shi threw the dagger, and chased with the sword. Kit grabbed the dagger as it flew towards her head, and turned, throwing it back. Shi ducked, as Kit turned to the wall to pick up a sword.  
  
Let's see how she likes it. Shi thought as she vanished like Kit had earlier, appearing immediately behind Kit. She might have lost the ability to phase, but that didn't mean she couldn't do anything else.the only problem was, she could only use that particular skill if she wasn't being restrained by anyone or anything. "Surprise." she whispered in Kit's ear. Kit cried out, not expecting her to be there, as Shi swung again for Kit's neck. Kit dived forward, out of Shi's reach. Shi cursed as she attacked with the sword again. Kit blocked it with her own, and for a few moments, they exchanged blows.  
  
Shi swung the blade down towards Kit's head. Kit moved, but not quick enough, and the blade caught her shoulder. Shi smiled to herself.finally. Shi pressed the advantage and side kicked Kit in her injured shoulder, which was the same one she had been stabbed in earlier. Kit flew through the air and off the balcony, landing unconscious on the floor. Shi jumped lightly down to the lower level and advanced towards Kit, her sword in hand. Raising the blade, she brought it down, only to have it hit the floor as Kit woke up and just managed to roll out the way. Not far enough though, as Shi aimed a kick at Kit, which caught her in the ribs, causing the teenager to roll into the wall.  
  
Shi followed her. She could see the human was on the edge of unconsciousness as she rolled over to face her, and the look on the assassin's face was purely evil as she smiled at Kit. Shi laid the sword down and took out her sais again, smiling as she walked towards her prey. "So, where are my brothers then when you need them?" she asked coldly. Kit tried to shuffle out of the way, towards a door. Shi raised the sais, ready to strike. "I told them to save themselves, not only so they would be safe, but so they wouldn't have to see this." Kit was finding it hard to breathe - she thought she might have a broken rib or two. Shi paused. "See what exactly?" she asked. "Well, I'm thinking my imminent death." Kit replied, still managing some sarcasm, even now. "They're programmes." Shi shot back. "Do you honestly think they would care?" She finished, the sarcasm in her own voice plain. "They care, enough to stay away." Beat that, Kit thought. Shi came back immediately, "If they really cared, they would be here, trying to protect you." She said coldly, "But they are not." She finished, putting the emphasis on her last word. "You're wrong." Kit replied, but she had to admit, some small part of her was having doubts for just a moment - after all, Shi was essentially the same as them, if even more evil. "I think not, human."  
  
Shi brought her weapons down to finish Kit off, but Kit grabbed Shi's foot and flipped her over. Shi landed on her back, rolling over backwards and standing, ready to fight. Kit stood, shakily, leaning on the wall, and glared at Shi. She was forced to duck as Shi swung a punch at her, but kicked out at the same time, catching Shi in the chest.  
  
Shi was knocked backwards by the kick, but used the momentum to backflip and land effortlessly on her feet, metres away. OK, didn't see that one coming. Kit thought sarcastically. Kit waited, breathing hard and bleeding heavily from her shoulder, as Shi advanced again, dagger in hand.  
  
Kit still held her axe, and as Shi ran at her, holding her sword, she raised her weapon to strike. As Shi swung her weapon towards Kit, the teenager made a frantic dive for her with the axe. Although Shi jumped sideways, the axe still scraped down her arm. It was not serious, but enough to make her hiss in pain. Heh. Revenge is sweet. Kit thought as she watched her enemy.  
  
With lightning speed, Shi turned and grabbed the axe, which Kit had now raised to strike again, and swung the sword towards Kit's ribs with her free, albeit injured arm. Kit promptly let go of the axe and grabbed Shi's blade between her hands, snapping it cleanly in two. Shi looked surprised, and dropped the broken blade as Kit grabbed the axe handle again.  
  
They struggled for a moment before Shi turned, and twisted the axe out of Kit's hands, then side kicked Kit, who fell right off the balcony. Shi took a step forward so she cold watch her fall. Kit however, twisted mid- fall and landed, catlike, below. Shi jumped down too, swinging for Kit's neck with the axe. Kit moved, but the axe caught her shoulder. Shi immediately turned and swung the axe low, aiming at Kit's legs. Kit jumped, but not fast enough, and got caught in her left leg. By now she was starting to bleed quite seriously.  
  
Kit tried to limp to the door, but Shi vanished again, appearing between the rebel and the door. "And where do you think you're going?" The smile on Shi's face was truly evil as she swung the axe at Kit's neck again. "Oh bol-" Kit said as she ducked, not noticing that at the same time, Shi had also gone to kick her, and so got caught on the chin by Shi's knee, and fell to the floor.  
  
Shi grabbed Kit, who was half dazed, and pulled her to the top of the stairs, picking up her sais on the way. Kit banged her head on every step, wincing each time.  
  
When they reached the top, Shi threw Kit on the ground in front of her. "Your Twins *still* aren't here to save you, are they?" "They..." Kit gave in. Shi was right - they weren't here.  
  
As Kit tried to get up, Shi stopped her by aiming a kick to her ribs, causing her to roll over onto her side. "And to think Smith had a hard time disposing of you." Shi smiled as she raised her sais to end this fight. Kit closed her eyes at the sight of the sais. "Smith's just and idiot, Shi." As the sais started to come down towards Kit's heart, Shi stopped as a crash from behind her. Kit opened her eyes and they both looked to see that the Twins had burst through the door and were now running at Shi. Kit looked at Shi, "See, they do care..."  
  
With a glare at Kit that could have made the teenager's blood run cold, Shi stood up and took on the first albino assassin. Shi knew she had to keep the Twins away from Kit. They had split up however, and as One came towards Shi, his switchblade raised, ready to attack, Two went to Kit's side.  
  
Shi blocked One with her sais and aimed the point of the other at his neck. One phased, and immediately brought his switchblade to Shi's neck. Shi moved slightly to the side and stabbed behind her with her sais. She stabbed him in the stomach, but he immediately phased. Shi ducked away from him, and turned to face him.  
  
One stabbed towards Shi, who blocked the blade, and with a deft twist of her weapon, caused him to drop his to the floor. Shi took the advantage and attacked One with both her sais, driving him back and pinning him against the wall.  
  
Remembering that Two was trying to get Kit to safety, Shi reached past one, grabbed a throwing knife and threw it at Kit and Two. She threw another knife and then kneed One. One phased through Shi and hit her on the back of the head.  
  
Shi spun around and stabbed again at One, before vanishing, reappearing in front of Kit and Two. She stabbed immediately at Kit. Two turned, and Shi missed Kit, stabbing Two's arm, but as he was carrying Kit he couldn't phase.  
  
Shi swung her sais towards Two's neck, but was forced to stop and kick back at One as he came up behind her. One fell to the floor but got back up as Shi vanished. Two took Kit and headed for the door he came in by. Shi reappeared right in front of them.  
  
"Don't go anywhere." she told them, smiling. With that, she kicked Two hard, and he fell to the floor holding Kit, who started to wake up somewhat. Shi swung for Kit's head with her sais. Kit noticed and rolled out of the way fast. Shi followed her, throwing one of the sais at each of the Twins. The Twins phased and Kit limped towards the door. Shi grabbed a sword from the wall and aimed at Kit's neck. Kit rolled out of the way and saw the Twins coming up behind Shi, switchblades raised. Shi noticed Kit looking behind her, and looked round. 'Uh-oh.' she whispered as she swung for the Twins after pausing a moment to let them get close. While Shi was busy with the Twins, Kit got up slowly and headed towards the door. Shi took one of her throwing knives from her coat and threw it at Kit's back. Kit sidestepped, avoiding the knife, which embedded itself in the wall, next to the sais.  
  
By now, Shi was really struggling, as the Twins launched an all out attack on her. She eventually managed to trip Two, then back flipped to the wall behind her. Grabbing a heavy club, she threw it towards Kit, catching her shoulder. Shi noticed Kit was still heading for the door, and just before Kit could grab the handle, Shi vanished and appeared between the rebel and the door.  
  
"I told you Kit, don't go anywhere..." she said as she kicked her back into the room. "Oh for ***** sake..." Kit thought as she landed hard next to the Twins. "Hi guys." she managed a slight smile as she looked up at them.  
  
Shi grinned at Kit as she attacked the Twins again. Kit glared at Shi as she stood up and the Twins stepped in front of her. Shi swung for them with the sword, in such a way that if they didn't phase then they would be cut in two, but if they did, then Kit would be hit. They did phase, but Kit ducked out of the way towards the stairs. Shi flipped over the Twins as they solidified, and ran after Kit, sword still in her hand.  
  
Kit was running as fast as she could, but as Shi didn't have a wounded leg, she was faster, and as she swung at Kit, the tip of the blade scraped horizontally across her back. Shi swung again, but Kit was ready for it this time, and ducked. Shi tried swinging low at Kit's legs, but she jumped. That didn't stop Shi though, and she kicked the teenager as she landed. Kit's legs went out from under her, and she fell, landing unconscious halfway down the stairs.  
  
Seeing her chance, Shi jumped towards Kit, her sword aiming at her heart, but Two tackled her while she was in the air. Two landed next to Kit, while Shi landed hard on her side at the bottom of the stairs. The Twins headed for the door, Kit unconscious in Two's arms.  
  
Shi vanished, appearing in front of Two and Kit. One dived for Shi as Two opened the door. Shi kicked One, and headed for Two and Kit. One phased then grabbed Shi from behind. Uh oh. She thought briefly, before head butting him, and kicking him when he let go. A second later though, he had grabbed her again. "Let...me...go!!" "No! We will not let you hurt her just because she is the Two." Shi tried to elbow him. "But that's enough for you to save her?" One dodged her elbow, and she reached for the nearest blade, stabbing backwards at him. "That's not just it Shi." he replied as he grabbed her knife from her. "Really?" "Yes, really." he replied as he rammed her knife into the back of her knee. Shi screamed and he let go of her and followed Two and Kit through the door. Shi made a frantic dive for the door, but it closed just before she got there. When she opened it, she found nothing. They had gone.  
  
"Damn." she said to herself as she turned to see the Merovingian and his bodyguards enter. She couldn't get far though, after what One had done.  
  
This isn't over. She thought.  
  
She smiled at the Merovingian and his men. "Hello again boys."  
  
Don't forget, review to make her happy otherwise there might not be a sequel . . .  
  
And . . . read more of Shi's stories by searching for her user ID ' Shivonne '  
  
Her stories are REALLY great.  
  
P.S. If Shi gets any flames or insults about her fic then you will find yourself in a very bad situation and you will wish that you hadn't bothered. I have a lot of friends here at FanFiction and I'm pretty sure they will help me back her up 100%  
  
And if you don't like it, in the immortal words of Trinity . . .  
  
"If you don't like it, I believe you can go to Hell." 


End file.
